In the field of orthopedic surgery, transferring the tibial tubercle is a well-recognized operative technique to correct the alignment of the extensor mechanism of the knee when that portion of the knee is found to be misaligned. This is traditionally done by moving the tibial tubercle from its current, non-optimum location to a more desirable location. The most common directions of transfer are medial and anteromedial, although other directions have been described in the literature as well.
Prior art approaches for transferring the tibial tubercle have generally proven to be problematic for a variety of reasons. Among other things, prior art approaches for transferring the tibial tubercle have generally proven to be (i) relatively complex and time-consuming to perform, (ii) less precise than desired, (iii) not highly reproducible from patient-to-patient and surgeon-to-surgeon, (iv) technique restrictive, and/or (v) procedurally invasive.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for transferring the tibial tubercle, such that the transfer process is simpler and faster to perform, more precise, more highly reproducible from patient to patient and surgeon to surgeon, less technique restrictive, and/or less invasive than prior art techniques.